Something There
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: A series of how Amu and Ikuto go about their adult lives.
1. Shopping

**Imagine your OTP buying baby clothes/furniture together.**

* * *

Ikuto and his heavily pregnant fiancee got out of the car, and entered Babies R' Us. Amu was eight months pregnant, and they still hadn't bought anything for the baby. "So, what do we need?" Amu asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"We need everything." Ikuto reminded her cautiously, not wanting to get her worked up.

"Do we? Well, I guess we better get a cart then." After grabbing one, the couple pushed it around the store, picking up everything they needed. The arguing didn't start until they came to the clothing. Amu was picking out a bunch of little bodysuits ("Jumpers? What are these things called, anyways?") in neutral colors.

"Amu, you need more colours than that. And maybe more sweaters or something."

"Ikuto, shut up. Are you the one carrying this baby? No, you're not, so I will pick out however many colours I want!" She exclaimed, throwing more bodysuits into the cart. "Although, sweaters sound good." She mumbled, grabbing a multitude of different sweaters.

"Okay, now we need to go pick out a crib for the baby. It's the last thing we need, I think." Ikuto led Amu towards the crib section, suggesting a couple but getting shot down every time. "Why don't you pick out one, then?" He said, exasperated. The rosette looked around for a few moments, and her eyes settled on one.

"That one!" She smiled, and took her time walking towards it. It was a dark brown wood, and the display showed a cute floral printed bumper pad along the edges. Ikuto looked it over, and agreed.

"It looks nice." He smiled, and found a box with the crib in it, and placed it on the bottom rack of the cart. "So, is that the last thing?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Amu lead the way to the checkout, where the total price was more than anticipated. "$264? That's insane!"

"Amu, that's fine. We've got enough for it all. And it's for the baby." Amu took a deep breath to calm herself down while Ikuto paid for the things with his bank card.

"All right, now to set it all up!" Amu announced once they got home.

"And by that you mean me, while you take the tags off of the clothes, don't you?"

* * *

**figured i'd write a cute little fic about this. idea taken from imagineyourotp. tumblr. com**


	2. Baby

Amu and Ikuto were tired.

Their three and a half week old baby, Ryu, cried all night, and all day, and every time in between. They loved her to pieces, yes, but the fact that they weren't getting any sleep was really making them go crazy. When Ryu was asleep, they were asleep, and when Ryu was crying, they were crying.

"Well, look at it this way: later on, we're going to miss this." Ikuto said, looking at Amu.

"I don't think I'm ever going to miss this." Amu said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make conversation. Maybe we should just try to get your mother to babysit again soon."

"We can't just constantly get her to babysit, Ikuto!" And just then, little Ryu started crying again. "I'll get the bottle, you get her." Amu said, going to the kitchen while Ikuto drowsily jogged upstairs. Meeting back in the living room, Amu handed him the bottle and watched him feed her.

"I'm going to go get a blanket, 'kay?" She said, walking upstairs. The townhouse that the family lived in was the perfect size. It had two good sized bedrooms, and one and a half bathrooms, which was a surprise when they had first found the place. Grabbing a blanket out of the linen closet, Amu stood there a moment before going back downstairs.

When she returned, Ikuto was feeding the baby, his eyes dropping. "Amu, I can barely stay awake. Please, take the baby." Amu sighed, but took the baby from her fiancé. She slightly rocked Ryu, who was greedily drinking the milk. Amu smiled though, as she looked at her child, who had dark hair right now, but for all they new, it would lighten as she got older.

But soon enough, the bottle was empty, Ryu was burped, and put down for a nap. Amu returned to the living room, where Ikuto was half-asleep. She laid down on the floor next to him, and he pulled her close. "Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Parenting is hard."

"So is giving birth. Just suck it up, dude."

* * *

**well i mean i wrote a second part. also i don't own anything mentioned in the story, including the characters.**


	3. Wedding

"Amu, how do you like your hair?" Rima asked, stepping away from her friend, admiring her work. Amu gasped, and stood up to hug her friend.

"I love it Rima!"

"I'm sure Ikuto will love it too," Rima says with a sly smile. Amu walked away with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up, Rima. Now, where's my dress at?" The blonde pointed it out to her seemingly blind friend. "Oh, thanks." Amu took off her robe, and stepped into the dress.

"Need me to lace it up?" The rosette nodded, pulling her hair to the side. "Hmm, it's a bit tight."

"What?! I couldn't have gained weight! I've been checking every damn day!" Rima tugged a bit harder, and finally the dress tied. Amu exhaled, glad that the dress fit.

* * *

"Kukai, where the hell is my tie?" Ikuto moved stuff around on the desk, unable to find the bright blue tie he was supposed to be wearing for the wedding.

"I dunno, the floor?" Ikuto bent down, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." Kukai moved away from the fruit tray in the room with a handful of grapes. "So, you nervous for the wedding?"

"You'd think, but not really."

* * *

"You may kiss your bride!" The officiant said with a grin. Ikuto grabbed amu and kissed her lightly, happy, so happy. Their daughter, Ryu, stood off to the side holding Rima's hand. She was one now, and very happy to see her parent's so happy.

Amu and Ikuto came apart, as everyone stood up, waiting to talk to the newlyweds.

"Your dress is beautiful, Amu!"

"Wow, is this your daughter?"

"I haven't seen you guys in ages! How've you been?"

Conversations ensued, with reconciliation, and soon everyone left for the reception. It was a fantastic night, one to be remembered.

* * *

**wow third part **


End file.
